A Little Reunion
by seijoorou
Summary: He is awake, for once again. Bearing little information about himself, he tries to find the truth. Little did he know, that he has a duty to fulfill. [Dio, Aya, and Maria]


All he could felt was hard ground on his back, his vision was blurry, and somehow he can't see with his right eye, at all. He wipes his eye, expecting to see clearly, and he did. He tries to sat up even though he can feel pain all over his body. All around him was grass, it was windy, he can feel the strong breeze passin by him. The sky were clear. But he remembers nothing.

All he could remember was his name.

Dio.

He touches the grass, feeling the breeze, touching his face. He felt bandages covering his face, it was wet with blood. The bandages were focusing on his right eye. He stares at the blood on his hand, realizing it comes from his eye. "I…what am I doing?" he asked himself.

He's wearing a white shirt, that was also covered in blood. The white shirt was coloured by dirt, no longer white but brownish. Plus the red parts made by blood, he wasn't really a pleasant sight. His blonde hair has grasses on it, knowing that he woke up in a ground of grass.

Just suddenly, he woke up not remembering anything but his name. He's dirty, with a wounded face. What could have happened?

As he walks, he felt even more pain on his stomach, he can barely walk, and his eyes hurt even more. Dio felt pain with all the movement he make, his feet brings him to wherever he can, though it gave up moments later.

He stopped under a tree, covering himself under the tree's shadow. As his eyes stopped on a house.

The house was made by woods, it has flowers on every side you can get your eyes on, colorful flowers. In front of the house was two ladies, one with a dark skin and long, brown hair while the other one has a short, black hair.

Dio thought he could get help from them, probably helping him to remember who he was, to why he was awoken in such place with no one but himself. He tries to walk down the hill, slowly walking with the pain on his stomach.

Seconds later, both of the ladies entered the house.

Dio lost hope for a second, what if they don't want to open the door knowing that he's a man? And that's the only house here, surrounded by forest. He goes back to the tree, waiting until at least someone comes out. The pain of both his eyes grows even more, allowing to do nothing but sit calmly.

Night arrives, with Dio still waiting. He was going to definitely give up until he saw the girl with short hair coming out of the house. His eyes glows with hope, as he walks down the hill. Bearing every pain he gets.

"Wait…for…m…e…" He haven't drink anything since he woke up, giving him a dry throat. The voice he could make was a little whisper. But hearing his painful steps, the girl stops walking and turns her head to face Dio.

They stares at each other. Dio have no idea to why she stays silent, but her gaze gives a hint. It's as if she knows him, as if she has been waiting to meet him. But Dio can't even notice that gaze, he was too busy trying to hold his pain.

She smiled warmly, walking closer to Dio, "Those wounds…are you okay?"

"I…I need help…."

She blinks her eyes, holding Dio's shoulder to give him a hand, "What happened? You should come with me." She says softly.

"I…."

For once again, all he could feel was hard ground on his back. His vision is blurry, with him being unable to see with his right eye. But now, a voice welcomes him.

"How do you feel?"

His gaze moves to glance the short-haired girl, still with blurred vision.

"You have a pretty bad wound, you know."

His eyes hurt just after she says that.

"I took care of your eye, its bandages is pretty old. Your stomach, too. It was so bad I had to stitch it. What where you doing?"

Dio took a deep breath, he thought he was going to die when they met last night.

Last night?

"You slept for two days."

Oh.

"Are you listening?"

He tries to sit up, the girl helps him immediately. "Where am I?" was the first thing he said.

"In my house. This is a free clinic, you were lucky to meet me." She said giving him a glass of water, Dio welcomes the water gratefully.

"Thank you…" Dio glances the girl curiously, wondering about her name.

As if reading his mind, the girl smiles to him, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Aya Drevis. Aya, for short."

Dio nods his head slowly, giving note to himself to remember that name.

"What about you?" Aya asked, "your name?"

Dio stares at the glass of water, taking a deep breath before facing her, "I'm…Dio."


End file.
